Boredom At 2:16 In The Morning
by wickedelphie21
Summary: Logan and Max fall out...(I wrote this really late at night, hence the title, so there are errors...)


Disclaimer: I do not own Max, Normal, or Logan.  
  
PLEASE leave a review.  
  
Max looked at her watch. Only 2:16 am, there wouldn't be sunlight   
for another five hours or so. She looked down on Seattle from the   
space needle, wondering what Logan was doing. Sleeping, she guessed,   
like everyone else the city. Sometimes, she wished she did sleep, at   
least she wouldn't have to wait till morning to talk to someone.  
  
Most nights she was working for Logan. Knocking out some punk ass   
guy who was stealing money from poor old ladies. Or, at least,   
something along those lines. But, the past couple of nights had been   
different. Logan wasn't speaking to Max, and it was driving her   
crazy.  
  
It'd all started the Friday before, when Max came back from one of   
Logan's infamous assignments, with some rather different results than normal....  
  
..."Logan?" Max called, closing his apartment door behind her after   
letting herself in.  
  
"In here," Logan replied from his computer room. Max headed for his   
office, and leaned up against the door frame. Logan was too   
concentrated on his work to look up at her. "Did you take care of   
Brown?"  
  
"You could say that," she told him, lowering her eyebrows in   
thought. In actual fact, when she'd gotten to Roland Brown's   
warehouse, he was already dead.  
  
"What do you mean?" Logan asked, turning his attention from the   
computer to Max now. She moved further into the room. "And why the   
hell do you look like you went for a stroll in some raging animal's   
cage?"  
  
"He was dead when I got there, Logan," Max revealed, looking at the   
bruises and scrapes on her arms which he was commenting on. "And, thanks for the   
compliment."  
  
"This is serious Max. You're telling me that a man, that's been   
hacking into Sector Police databases since the pulse, was killed   
before we got to him," Logan told her, somewhat irratated. Max nodded slowly, as if she'd stumbled on some huge discovery. She moved her lower jaw to the side, agiatated with Logan's view on the whole thing.  
  
"So, Logan didn't get the prize, is that it? Your getting angry   
cause your hitgirl didn't get there first?"  
  
"No, I'm angry because now there's someone else out there that I've got to   
trackdown. I'm angry because my 'hitgirl' thinks that the fact that a   
dangerous man was killed tonite, by potentially even more dangerous   
men, isn't a big deal," Logan told Max, going back to his computers.   
Max raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Excuse me for not caring! I even know this guy, and I'm  
personally GLAD I didn't."  
  
"How can you say something like that, if you didn't even know him?"   
asked Logan angrily, raising his voice. Max shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
"His men were there, Logan. Where the hell did you think I got these   
bruises? From delivering a package for Normal?" she asked, with more of a bitchy attitude than she'd intended. But, Logan deserved it.  
  
"Why were they there? Do they know who killed Brown? Or why?" he asked suddenly, perking up a bit. Max smiled.  
  
"Well, gee, if I'd known that before I kicked their ass I should've   
played twenty questions with them, maybe things would've gone   
smoother!" Max answered sarcastically. "I'll try to remember next time..I don't knoq qhat I could have been thinking." Logan didn't appreciate her   
humor.  
  
"I think maybe you should leave, Max," he told her, turning his   
wheelchair toward the doorway.  
  
"But, Logan--"  
  
"You come here looking like a bandaid company's dream, joke up about   
what probably was a near death experience, and tell me that the   
assignment I sent you to do has already been completed by God knows   
who," Logan told her. "It's not what I've hired you to do. He looked at the wall, avoiding Max's eyes, because he knew that what he was about to tell her would break his   
heart. And if he had to look at her eyes, her face, her entire   
being, he'd breakdown, and give in. "Thanks for helping me these   
past couple of months."  
  
"You're a sick bastard, you know that?" Max said, fighting her   
tears. Logan didn't move. "Fine, I'll go. But don't expect me to   
come crawling back!" Max said sternly, when in her heart she was   
already on her hands and knees...  
  
And that was why Max wasn't working for Logan tonite. It was killing   
her, but she knew that if she called him, he'd just hang up. She'd   
been trying for two days now, since Saturday morning. It'd gotten to   
the point where he wouldn't even pick up the phone.  
  
The sun peaked over the tall buildings of what was left of Seattle.   
Max sighed, and stood up, dusting off her palms. May as well go into   
work early. Normal would have a fuckin' heart attack, but Max didn't   
care. She needed the extra money, and more than likely, Normal could   
use the extra help.  
  
"Yo, Normal, I'm clockin' in early," Max stated, rolling her bike   
into Jam Pony X-Press. Normal squinted his eyes at Max.  
  
"What's the matter, girlie? Boyfriend mad at ya?" he asked, as to   
why Max had decided to show up at work early. Max just shot him a   
nasty look.  
  
"I'm not dating anyone," she said matter-of-factly.   
  
"Wheelchair Wonder Boy got old that quick, eh?" Normal chuckled to himself.  
  
"You know what Normal? I'm NOT going to discuss my personal life   
with you. Just forget I came in early," Max told him, mounting her   
bike.  
  
More to come...  



End file.
